


Be With Me

by Aliceisoverit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life, The Force Ships It (Star Wars), short drabble but make it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceisoverit/pseuds/Aliceisoverit
Summary: The first time Rey ever saw the snow.
Relationships: Kylo Ren - Relationship, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Be With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings! First fic ever published and of course it's about this two galactic idiots. This one is the translated version of my drabble published to EFP and Writer's Wing, inspired by the prompt "snow" for the Drabble Day. (Still wondering if I should publish the italian version too.)  
> English is not my first language so forgive me in advance for any structure/grammar mistake!  
> I hope you enjoy it this short but angsty story!

Rey had never seen the snow before. She was used to the extremely harsh Jakku's climate, where the heat and the cold chased each other with feral viciousness, day and night. She was surprised by the quiet falling of those little, white flakes.

They were falling down ceaselessly, wild, free, but nonetheless looking so fragile.

She wondered where Ben was: he was the one surrounded by that blinding whiteness. The Force was humming all around her.

_"Rey."_

The young woman closed her eyes, fighting off the pull to his mind.

_"Rey."_

She shut her eyes even tighter. The snow that kept falling like petals, grazing her skin softly, disappeared.

Now alone again, the void of the space looked back at her, the only witness of her warm tears.

"Ben."


End file.
